1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mode change-over device for a recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording and/or reproducing devices, such as tape recorders, are provided with mode change-over devices to place the recorder into any one of its operating modes. Typically such operating modes are the reproduce, record, fast-forward, rewind and stop modes. In most such recorders selection of any one of the operating modes is accomplished by depressing a push button corresponding to the desired operating mode. Some of these mode selecting mechanisms include a plurality of slides and levers which move responsive to the selective depressing of a mode selecting push button. A representative example of this type of mode selecting device is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,263. Such lever and slide systems are relatively complex in construction.